


The Burial

by Lothiriel84



Series: If Nobody Moves Nobody Will Get Hurt [1]
Category: The Bunker (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Violence, Explicit Language, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, The Author Regrets Everything, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Time will bury your bones unseenTotal and absoluteInfinite amplitudeTill all the black is ripe in green





	The Burial

The first time it happens, it’s entirely accidental – he and David are having an argument, or rather, he’s being beaten up after another of his misguided attempts to subvert David’s autocracy. It’s only when David somehow loses his balance, and they fall to the floor landing awkwardly on top of one another, that they discover they’re both manifestly aroused for some reason.

After that it’s just a blur, and he’s not entirely sure he gets to enjoy the experience, but as they both come in the end, he thinks it’s probably fine. (He’s always been ambivalent at best when it comes to sex, but it sure hurts considerably less than having the living daylights kicked out of you, even with David involved in the process.)

He knows his companions have been hooking up occasionally for as long as they’ve been trapped down here – he’s heard the muffled screams coming from Dave’s room, and the bruises marking his wrists for days afterwards – but somehow, the whole concept of David as someone who would have sex with another human being has never fully sunk in, not until now. It’s not something he would choose to dwell upon, and yet, he finds himself pushing his luck a little too far more and more often, covertly hoping he’ll get a better look at this previously unexplored side of David’s personality.

This time he knows precisely what he’s in for, and he doesn’t complain when David shoves him against the wall, then pushes into him like he’s trying to fuck his rebellious streak out of him. He focuses on David’s rhythmic grunts, the way their bodies thump against one another, and soon enough he’s right there, with David following him a moment after.

“Go and clean yourself up,” David glares at him as he contemplates the idea of touching his fingers to the back of his arm, even as he fastens his trousers and takes a step back.

“We should do this again sometime,” he mutters, when David is far enough down the corridor and he’s sure he can’t hear him.

That night he dreams of flowers, and biscuits, and that girl who used to fancy him at school, back when the world wasn’t awful and everything still made sense.


End file.
